Wyvern
"One thing is clear, I must kill them" Wyverns are a powerful adversary, possessing many powerful physical and magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breathe lightning to stun their foes. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period to turn them against the Arisen. The Wyvern bears a glowing spot on its back where its heart resides, which serves as an exploitable weakness. __TOC__ Description One of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon. Wyverns are a species of dragonkin, a lesser dragon type. The Wyvern's heart is located on its back - if mounted when aloft the Wyvern will make strong attempts to throw the attack off, rapidly draining their stamina. Unlike their cousin the Drake, Wyverns do not breath fire, instead using a strong lightning based breath attack which throws foes into the air - they are also significantly resistant to the thunder element. Like related Wyrm the Wyvern can cast spells, though less powerfully; unlike a wytm they are strong flyers. In Dragon's Dogma wyverns are only encountered during Post-Game after The Final Battle. In Dark Arisen wyverns may also be encounted in the Rotunda of Dread and elswhere. No matter where encountered defeating a Wyvern forms part of the Serpents' Bane trophy or achievement, awarded for defeating a Drake, Wyrm, and Wyvern. Defeating a Wyvern has a minor chance of dragon forging the player's equipment, as long as it has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Rewards *Killing the Wyvern gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *Even after the Wyvern dies, two Dragon Horns from the head (if not already broken) and an Great Dragon Alula piece from the back (where the wings intersect) can still be broken off before the corpse disintegrates. **(Exploit) After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *The Wyvern's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the player's inventory with the Wyrm's Tear and Drake's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. Tactics Offensive *The Wyvern spends far more time flying than it does on the ground. In fact it will not land unless it is stunned or knocked out of the air, and even after it recovers it will go back to the air as soon as it can. While aloft the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. **For general climbing tactics see Climbing. *The heart of a Wyvern, unlike all other Dragonkin, isn't located on the breastbone of the beast but instead is on its back, between its wings. **All vocations: attack the heart. **To kill a Wyvern when nearly dead the heart must be struck by the Arisen. Pawns can reduce a Wyvern to very low health but cannot deliver the killing blow - they will continue to attack while a Dragon is in a critical state. * Vulnerable to Torpor. *Immune to lowered attributes, curse, blindness, drenched, tarred, sleep and petrification *Resistant to Lightning. *Can be set on fire, and poisoned. *May be slightly frozen, but not shattered *The wyvern is a strong flyer and makes strong efforts to dislodge any foe - without Adhesion this makes attacking an aloft wyvern's heart difficult or near impossible - much like the bucking Cockatrice. **Most bow and ranged spell attacks will knock a wyvern out of the sky - the creature is easier to attack once grounded, and briefly highly vulnerable when initially grounded. *The head and wings are minor weak points. * Be aware that the Wyvern will fly away if it is engaged from outside its pre-programmed "zone". * If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyvern moves away. Defensive *Can be Silenced, preventing spellcasting. **Silence does not prevent the Dragon Roar *The Dragon Roar can be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart, before the dragon can fully rear up on its hind legs and initiate the roar. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies. All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. Alternatively, the Arisen can jump just before the wind attack to avoid its effect, or block it with a Shield or Magick Shield. * The Wyvern's ranged breath will release a stream of electrical and stormy energy. The stream itself deals no damage, but can stagger anyone caught within it. Staying inside of the stream for too long will propel the victim upwards, high enough to receive fall damage upon landing. Pawn-specific *Mage pawns with a Legion's Might staff will self-resurrect after a Dragon Roar or conventional death. Although the staff has one of the lowest attack stats out of all Mage staffs, its special function allows the Arisen to not worry about reviving this pawn. * Strider pawns with a Scather inclination are effective pawns for climbing a Wyvern and shredding the heart. * Ranger pawns with weakpoint targeting skills such as Great Gamble can remove several health bars from a Wyvern in a single shot. A pawn with incomplete Bestiary knowledge will randomly target one of four critical targets on the Wyvern (the two horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that the pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should try to first destroy the two horns and wings. * Consider equipping the pawns with upgraded rusted or golden weapons to torpor or silence the Wyvern. * Attempts at Possession of allied pawns can be interrupted by staggering - the arm holding the pawn should be specifically targeted with strong staggering attacks to cause the wyvern to release the pawn. **A possesed pawn can still cure themselves, so Placative Brews, Sobering Wines, or other similar curatives are useful **It is advisable to avoid hiring pawns equipped with the Tenacity augment who do not also possess 100% resistance to Possession or curatives as they will be very difficult to knockout should they become possessed. ** An alternate tactic to dealing with possessed pawns is to go into the equipment menu and unequip all the pawn's weapons, leaving them helpless and unable to attack. ** If a pawn has 100% resistance to Possession the wyvern's possession attempt will be unsuccessful - during this process the dragon will be occupied and unable to attack the rest of the party, creating opportunities, especially for spells and skills with long cast or charge times. *Beware the Dragon Roar which instantly kills pawns **The roar can be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart. The Dragon Roar animation is very specific; a Dragon will partially rear onto its hind legs, lifting its front paws off the ground, then it will quickly thrust its head forward to Roar. ** On destroying the horns (Dragon Horn) or wings (Great Dragon Alula), the Wyvern will always rear up and Dragon Roar . ** The longer a Wyvern receives damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will Dragon Roar and kill all pawns within range. *Pawns will exclaim "The horn is destroyed!" or similar when one of the two horns is damaged, and will will declare "'Tis grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!" when the wings are damaged. Luring Wyverns The wyverns are sometimes difficult to engage in battle - the will often fly off before attacking the party - this is especially true of the wyverns on Conquest road in Gransys. *The Estan Plains wyvern is near the shore south of Gran Soren. It can be seen taking flight when exiting through the southern gate and circling the area to the south of Gran Soren when the party approaches from Moonsbit Pass. This Dragon is a regular spawn only until the Arisen enters the Everfall (and initiates the quest Fathom Deep). * The Conquest Road wyvern appears once the post-game Everfall is entered (and the quest Fathom Deep) is initiated. It can be made to attack by moving to a high point (e.g., near Windbluff Tower) and engaging with ranged weapons. **When the ambush starts, it may get stuck flying up and down and will never engage. Placing a Portcrystal at the location the Wyvern spawns, then porting in, will cause it to engage as normal. **The Wyvern may also attack at the harpy encounter on the road. *(Bugs) In Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen the 'ambush' theme-music may trigger but the dragon fails to land or come into range - on some occasions the Dragon will then land or fly into the sea, causing its own death. File:How to lure down the Wyvern on Conquest Road (Post-Game). Technique A|Already aware of the location of the Wyvern's roosting spot (slightly east of Conquest Road), the Arisen runs directly to the Wyvern, jumps up and grabs onto it. Once the Wyvern takes flight, it is very difficult to lure it into landing instead of fleeing to the Bluemoon Tower. Attack the heart on its back in order to slay the Wyvern. The Wyvern's roosting spot is marked on the map at the beginning and end of the video. File:How to lure down the Wyvern on Conquest Road (Post-Game). Technique B|Because the Wyvern tends to flee, be sure to save the game before approaching Conquest Road. Stand on an elevated platform near the Snow Harpies and wait for the Wyvern to land. If it hovers low enough, grab its tail and climb up to its back to attack the heart. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page or the according section on the Drake page. Enemy Specific : * Shoot the Wyvern's wings when it is flying around (not simply hovering) to knock it down. * Use Lightning based attacks to realize Lightning has no effect on it (may not be needed). In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Wyverns either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Kills on Thunderwyverns also count towards the overall kill count since they are of the same species, but the Thunderwyvern is much stronger than the Wyvern or special Wyvern. Quests and Trophies or Acchievements * Suppression - slay a Wyvern. *Serpents' Bane - trophy Notes * Wyverns generally re-spawn every 7 game days. * The Thunderwyvern behaves very much like its smaller cousin; it, however, will cast spells more frequently, is more resilient and hits significantly harder. *Like the Special Drake at Conqueror's Sanctuary, the Special Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower speaks in Latin with translated captions. Trivia *In european myth a Wyvern is a term used for dragons with only two legs. *The term derives from a similar roots as "viper" - a poisonous snake. Quotes *''"What is happening?!"'' (Battle Start) *''"One thing is clear, I must kill them"'' (Battle Start) *''"Time to die"'' *"Eaaaugh! The pain!" (When the Heart is exposed) *"Try it. Attack me!" ''(When diving) *"Get off me!"'' (When grabbed onto) *"You cannot win, maggot!" (When using roar, killing all pawns ) *''"No... not to this human!"'' (Death throes) *The Wyvern shares some dialogue in common with the Drake and Wyrm. Gallery Dragon's_Dogma_Screenshot_24.jpg|Dragon Roar ! Wyvern6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg|At the Bluemoon tower Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg|Bluemoon tower Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg|Bluemoon tower Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 7.jpg|Bluemoon tower Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_1.jpg|Attacking the Wyvern's heart. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Trophies Category:Achievements Category:Secret Trophies/Achievements Category:Dragon species